Oh, It's Going To Be A Long Night
by arizonalove
Summary: Just a little fluff, because we all love it. -could turn into a two-shot. review and let me know what you think3
1. Ch 1 It's Going To Be A Long Night

**Oh, it's going to be a long night, for sure.**

[Chapter 1]

I run my hands down her body soothing out any wrinkles that may have formed on the drive over to the Fairfeild estate ignoring any jolt of electricity that is flowing from her body to my hand knowing I'm touching her beautiful body.

I have not been looking forward to this dinner at all, I wasn't actually going to go but I felt like I owed them that much. I take one last once-over of Jane and smile victoriously, "Jane you look amazing, a million dollars."

"Oh, I'm sure I do considering I'm sure this dress cost about that much." She slips her foot out of her heel and stretches the arch of her foot. I give her an incredulous look that is telling her to get her foot back in that shoe. When she complies I give her my megawatt smile, I receive a roll of the eyes.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Jane. Plus, I don't think cost should count. You look incredible in it and that is all that matters." I hand my keys to the valet and we make our way up the steps to the large mansion. I have to say, not a whole lot has changed since the last time I was here all those years ago. A few more pieces of artwork, some new furniture, everyone looks older, and a few new people have been added to the family- but other than that; it's all the same.

Upon entering the foyer we are offered a glass of champagne. Jane, of course, takes a larger-than-life size swig of hers and grabs another off the tray. She has this way of embarrassing me that no one has ever done- but I love her for her it. I'm sure I have embarrassed her once or twice, like that time we went to this softball game or even the marathon. But she loves me all the same, quirks and all, so I love her for hers as well.

I look around the room and out of the corner of my eye I see Garret approaching us. _Oh shit, _I think to myself. I don't know what it is, but I just don't like having Jane and Garret in the same room together. I know I brought her to this thing, but I needed my metaphorical wall with me so that I could have something to lean on- but Garret and Jane in the same room just gives me these feelings as if to run and never look back, that if given the chance when I turn my back they are going to get into an all out brawl or something. I don't know, all I know is that I don't like the feelings that I get when those two are around each other.

Garret wraps his arms around me and tells me that I look beautiful and ends it with a peck on the cheek. I like the way his warm lips feel on my cheek, but it just doesn't seem right. I look to my right and see a look in Jane's eyes as if to kill. That she is thinking of a 100 ways to make his death look like an accident, and considering she's a homicide detective I have conflicting feelings about this.

The look in Jane's eyes makes my insides do a happy dance because I know what that look is. It's not just jealousy, although I'm positive that's part of it, but also she's protecting me. I love her for that. I feel so safe around her. I love the way that when we are sitting on her couch watching old black and white movies she envelops me in this warms cuddle that I can't get enough of. I love that she always touches me as if to make sure I'm still there, still near her. I love that she does this, it makes me feel safe.

I am drawn from my thoughts when I hear Garret say that Jane look beautiful too, and oh god does she ever, but I don't like the way he says it. I don't like hearing Jane is beautiful from anyone. I know she is, I assure her of it all the time, and that's all we need.

-few hours later-

Finally, the dinner is over and we can get out of here. I am so ready to go back to Jane's apartment, get into some of her sweats and one of her old BPD t-shirts. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Garret approaching us, again. I smile at him. He really is a sweet guy, but something just isn't right. I feel like there is something keeping me from wanting to progress our relationship. I think I know what it is, but it is far more than just my slight attraction to Jane. "Maura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Garret, Jane will you please go get the car and I'll meet you out there as soon as I'm finished?" I smile at her apologetically.

She smiles back at me and nods her head. "Sure, no problem. It was nice seeing you Garret." She says, but the last part seemed more strained than anything I had ever heard her say.

I watch her walk out the door and turn back to Garret, as I do he plants a kiss on my lips. I feel his tongue run across my lower lip and I open my mouth to allow his tongue in. He probes it unabashedly, and he beings to make my mouth hurt with the force that he is using. It's all so rushed, and nothing about this is romantic although I'm sure his intentions were to be so. I prefer slower kisses, meaningful ones; this is nothing like I want. Finally I pull back. I push my hands to his chest to keep him from attacking me again, "Garret?"

His eye lids are heavy and I can tell what he is thinking, and it's not going to happen. "Maura, stay." Ugh, I knew I knew where this was going. And it wasn't even a question, not a request, but a demand. I don't do well with demands.

I shake my head. "Garret, I can't. I have movie night with Jane tonight and I already had these plans. I'm sorry."

He looks at me like I'm stupid or something, another thing that I don't like. "Come on Maura. I have better plans for us tonight. Plus, how you like to be on the other end of that camera? You've always come off as a doer rather than a looker Maura." He tries to say oh, so seductively. And while the offer is tempting because it has actually been a while since I had release some Imoglobian A, I can't.

"Garret, I'm sorry, perhaps another time." I say and turn on my heels. I reach the front steps and see Jane standing beautifully in her dress, next to the car. I love that dress on her, but I can't help but wonder if it would look better off lying next to her bed. I shake the thoughts from my head as I reach the car.

Jane smiles at me and puts a hand on the small of my back. "Hope everything went well." I nod my head and get into the door she has opened for me. I guess she's driving us back to her place.

The ride back is peacefully quiet. Somewhere on the way her hand had found its way to my knee. Her thumb is rubbing comforting circles on my knee cap and I smile. She is so genuinely sweet. I place my hand over hers and entangle our fingers. I turn my head slightly and notice the small smile that appears on her lips. I love that smile. She glows when she has that smile. I so badly want to kiss the corners of her lips, but i don't know how she would react and that's the only thing that has stopped me so many times before. Finally we enter the parking garage to her apartment. She gives my hand a squeeze when I pull to get out of it. I look at her and smile.

She looks at me and smiles, but it soon fades. I see a clouded version of her eyes. Something is bouncing around in that head of hers. "Jane? What is it?"

"I… nothing." She stops herself. Gosh, this woman can be so complicated sometimes.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, tell me. Don't you dare hide something from me." I demand. If this is going where I think it is, I don't want her to stop.

I visibly see her swallow. Oh, yes. This is going exactly where I think it is. Her pupils are dilated, that's a good sign. Her face is a warm shade of olive and pink, another good sign. "Maur, you look beautiful tonight."

I smile, "Well, thank you Jane. So do you." I see her bite her bottom lip, another good sign- this is going beautifully. "Is there anything else Jane?"

She looks away from me. "Uh, no- well yes, but I don't know if or how to say it."

I use my other hand to rub her knuckles. She must be nervous because her hand that is holding my hand is squeezing so tightly that I can feel my fingertips pulsating. "Jane, try. I don't like you keeping things from me."

She takes a large breath in and suddenly I feel her hand on my chin pulling me in. "I think I can show you better." I do my super happy dance inside. I feel her lips on my, ever so slightly at first. With each moment that passes I feel more and more contact from those luscious lips. Something is stirring inside of me because I can feel my thighs press together trying to release the pressure that had built up there. I feel her hands entangling in my hair. Everything she is doing is right and I want this to progress further. I pull my hand from hers and slide it down to the skirt of my dress and pull it up. I'm feeling bold and I crawl over the center counsel and straddle her body. Finally, both our needs to breathe become too much. She pulls back first, but as soon as she does I connect my lips with her neck. I hear her moaning. She must like what I'm doing to her, but then I feel her hands on my cheeks and pull me away from her. I look at her puzzled. "Maura, what the hell are we doing?" She asks.

I giggle slightly. "Jane, I thought you might know considering you initiated it." I put my lips back to her neck, the space between her neck and shoulder. I bite down slightly and hear her release a moan that just made me cream my panties even further. God, she turns me on. But I feel her pull me away once again. By the time I'm starting to get a little frustrated and I let out a small groan.

"Maura, please? If we are going to do it, it sure as hell isn't going to be in the driver's seat of your car. If we both want to proceed with this and we both _know _it's something we aren't going to regret in the morning then we will go up right now and make love in my bed until the morning light- but I want to make sure you're balls in this. I don't want you to hate me later, or it to ruin our friendship. Can you promise me that?"

"Jane, I can promise you that this is not the first time I've wanted to do this. I can promise you that I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I can promise you that I could never hate you. I can promise you that I've been thinking for a while that I might be falling in love with you. I can promise you that no one will ever make me feel as safe as you do. I can promise that I want to give you that as well. I can promise you that I'm yours forever if you'll have me." I took a breath in. I smile shyly feeling a little vulnerable.

Just then Jane opens the car door. "Get out." I look at her puzzled and hurt. "Don't worry Maur, I just need to get you up stairs. Immediately." I smile at her. Oh, it's going to be a long night, for sure.


	2. Ch 2 I Cannot Believe This Is Happening

I cannot believe this is happening. I mean, I have dreamt about it numerous times. I have even masturbated and came to Jane's name, but it actually happening. Her touching me, _**me of all people**__, _I never thought would happen and now that it is… am I ready?

My cheek is pressed up against the stiff wood of Jane's door. She's pinned me up against it and her hands are running up and down my thighs and she presses kisses to the side of my neck. _God that feels amazing, don't stop Jane, God please don't._

I turn nervously though because I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can make love to her, like actually make love to her, and I am not a woman who second guesses herself often. "Jane…p-p-please…ssstop."

I feel Jane pull her hands away from my body and the pressure is relieved. I turn and see a face that I wish I had never seen. Jane, she's hurt, she's pissed, she's even angry. "Maura… I asked you-" she says breathlessly. "…And, and you made all those promises…"

I try to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she jerks away. "Jane Angela, I made those promises and I mean them. I just… I won't admit when I can't do something often, but I don't know, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can make love to you because I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say, to touch, to kiss, to be. It has nothing to do with you, absolutely nothing. I mean I want you. I mean I really, really, really want you. But I just don't know how!" I almost yell at her, ugh- I reaaaaally don't like not being able to do something and even worse, I don't like admitting it.

Jane is tossed into a fit of giggles. She's laughing at me. I could literally smack her right now. Ooooh she pisses me off sometimes. "Are you being serious, Maur?"

I knit my eyebrows together and grit my teeth. "No. I'm just telling you this so that you'll find me repulsive. So that I can drive myself home and go to bed alone yet again dreaming of you. Of course I'm being serious, Jane!"

The giggling ceased. "You dream about me?"

"In the most erotic fashion." I say honestly.

Jane produced the sultriest grin I had ever seen on her face. It took my breath away just thinking about the possibility of things she was thinking of. "Is that so? And what do we do in these little day dreams of yours?"

I feel a blush creep across my cheeks. Did I really want to answer this? There had been so many. Some romantic, some not as romantic but very hot, and some that just made me look like a, what's the laymen's term? Freak? Yep. I did not want to answer that question. "Uh, uh. Nope, no way."

"Maura Isles? Please tell me you're not into like S&M. I mean, sometimes it's hot-" She lowers her voice into a soft whisper as she gradually gets closer to my ear. She places a small kiss on my neck just below my ear. "But I want to take my time on you. I want to familiarize myself with every inch of your body. I want to make you beg me for a release, and believe me I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

Standing there, I press my thighs tighter together and moan as she says that last sentence. I unbutton the first, second, and third buttons on my shirt and pull it over my head. I fold it and place it on the back of the couch and begin to walk away. "Are you going to make good on those promises or not?"

I quickly hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see her Jane has already removed her pants and flung them half way across the living room where they landed on her fern that she got for her birthday from her mom. I couldn't help but laugh at the display, oh how Momma Rizzoli would love how her birthday gift is being used.

As soon as we enter the bedroom I feel her arms wrap around my waist. I push my ass into her center and grind, eliciting a moan from her. I might not know how to do this, but I've got her turned on to a certain degree, don't I? I know what I would like her to do if the positions were reversed. I've dreamt about this, I'll just take that and run with it. I reach behind my head and run my hands through her hair as she bites down on my neck. "Jane, fuck me please?"

She turns me around so fast that if my head wasn't spinning before, it sure as hell is now. Her hands are on my ass as she gives it a squeeze, through my skirt, in both of her hands. She runs her fingers the length of my thigh pulling my shirt up as she does and lifts me up and I wrap both of my legs around her waist, connecting at the ankles. She kisses me hard, so hard that it makes my lips throb with pain. I pull back and our lips "pop" with reluctant release. I look down into her beautiful, big, brown eyes they are half-lidded with passion and want. I can't help the next words that come out of my mouth, "I love you, Jane Angela Rizzoli."

She pulls her head back and with a look of confusion says, "How can you possibly know that?"

I shake my head and smile lopsidedly. "Jane, how could I not know that? I may not know if I love you as a lover, but I sure as hell know I love you as you, as a person. As my friend. I love everything about you. The way you move, the way you talk, the way you take care of me, and if I don't love you as a lover now- I'm sure I will in about a half-an-hour." I say with a wink.

"Oh so you think it's going to take me a whole half-an-hour to get you to an orgasm?" Jane walked toward the wall and slammed my back into it, a little too hard but I liked it. She plants her hands on the wall and pushes into me.

I can feel her hips bucking into me pushing me flat on my back against the wall. I move my hands from her neck to her back where I pull up on the hem of her shirt. She pulls her hands away from the wall and picks up from where I've been pulling and helps me pull her shirt free from her body. I look down at her, she's so beautiful. I lick my lips as I look down at her in her black bra where her breast. It is starting to poke out of the holster. I smile as I reach behind against and unsnap it releasing the beauties. I wrap my hands in her hair and pull slightly making her head lean to the right as a start to suck on the sensitive flesh. I hear her moan. "Mmmm, baby. I want you so much."

She pulls me off the wall and lays me down gently to her bed, a huge contrast from the wall beating from before. She unbuttons my skirt and shimmies it down my legs. Then she reaches up and unsnaps my bra. She places small, butterfly-like kisses all over my body. "Maur, are you sure?"

I smile, she's so sweet. "Jane, there really is no turning back now and even if there was, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." With that she smiles and pulls at my panties.

She smiles at a job well done when she sees that I've actually creamed my panties. "Maura, I can't promise that I'm going to be any good at this, I can't promise I'll get you there. But I promise that I will do my best."

"Jane you've got me so turned on right now there's isn't a thing you could do wrong. Remember, I love you." I say. I lay my head back down and close my eyes bracing myself for the sensations she's about to create.

Her tongue makes contact with my center and I hadn't braced myself for what was about to happen. I can't help but to bolt upright as she does. "Oh God." I moan out. Her tongue is doing things to me I've never experienced before.

She pulls my engorged clit into her mouth and begins sucking on it. My body is thrashing uncontrollably. I bite down on my lip trying to hide the moan that could probably break eardrums. I can hear her mouth working on my body. My toes curl as I feel a release working its way through my body. I bolt upright again but this time I stay there as my release breaks through my body and I scream out her name. "F-ffffuuuuuck JANE!"

After a few more moments she slides back up my body where I lay limp. "How was that?"

"Mmmm." I moan. It's the only thing I can get out.

"I'm taking it was good?" She giggles. God, I love that giggle.

I nod my head slightly. "Mmm."

She pulls the covers over my body. "Sleep. We can pick up where we left off later. We have all night and day. I love you, Maura." She kisses my temple.

I turn my head and smile so broad that it makes me cheeks hurt. "You do?"

"I do. I love you. I love you. I love you in every way possible. As a person, as a friend, as a lover, as everything. You are my everything."

I feel a small tear go rogue on me. "Aw, Jane. I love you too. As my lover, as my best friend, as everything."


End file.
